


Feather Case

by historyofakind



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofakind/pseuds/historyofakind
Summary: It’s Stanley Uris’s birthday and a certain someone gave him something he would never forget.





	Feather Case

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here! I hope you guys enjoy!!!

Stanley Uris stood there, staring at the present Richie Tozier had given him. He thought about beating him with it. “Why the hell did you give me a baby book?” He asked, very little emotion in his voice. Richie was grinning widely, a mischievous kind of grin.  
“It’s about birds! It was the only bird book I could find, jeez Stan, learn to be appreciative.” Richie said. Stan glared him. “Appreciative...I don’t appreciate shit but okay.” He said setting down Richie's birthday present to him.  
Stan had turned seventeen, officially. Bill had organized a surprise party for him. They had put up a Happy Birthday sign in the living room where they had waited for Stanley to come home. And when he did oh how they smothered him with hugs. Stan was not only overwhelmed with the hugs but his friends love for him as well.  
He had gotten new pens from Eddie, yellow and orange socks from Beverly, new journals from Mike, a baby bird book from Richie and a lovely poem about birds from Ben. They had stayed up watching horror movies, to much of Stan’s dismay. They had stayed up till about twelve in the morning when the majority of the Losers had fallen asleep. Stan was awake, admiring his gifts, realizing how much his friends had loved him. He felt the corners of his mouth go up.   
“St-Stanley?” Bill stuttered, coming into the kitchen where Stan was. He had his hands behind his back, a small smile across his face. Stan looked at him with widened eyes. “What are you doing up?” He asked.  
“M-Maybe I sh-sh-should be asking y-you that.” Bill laughed nervously. His bright blue eyes were focused on Stanley. His heart racing fast. He cleared his throat. “Uhm...I-I wanted to g-g-give you your p-p-present later. I h-h-hope you l-like it.” Bill said, showing a neatly wrapped blue box from behind his back. Stan’s brows went up in surprise. He carefully took the wrapped present.  
He glanced up at a nervous looking Bill. He began unwrapping the present. He felt a bit sad for having to rip apart something so neat and pretty. Once he had gotten done with the unwrapping, his heart stopped for just a second, for just a slight second.  
What he had in his hands was a beautiful glass case full of unique bird feathers laid gently on a soft and patted cloth. Stan gaped, not knowing what to say. “I...Bill…” He said. He looked up at his friend who was blushing wildly.  
“D-D-Do you l-l-li—?” Bill was cut off by a suddenly warm hug. Stan was hugging him tightly, the glass case still in his hands. “I love it.” He muttered, feeling his cheeks go slightly warm.  
Bill hesitantly wrapped his arms around Stan, pulling him close. Bill closed his eyes and rested his face on Stan’s shoulder, letting out a sigh of relief. “Is that why you were so busy?” Stan asked, not wanting to move away from the embrace.  
“Y-Yeah...I m-m-mowed every lawn on th-the street. F-For two w-w-weeks.” Bill stuttered. Stan moved away from the hug, smiling and looking into Bill’s eyes. “Thank you Bill...it means a lot.” He said.  
Bill smiled. They stared at each other for a moment till Bill began to lean in slowly. His heart racing and his breath becoming shaky. He put a hand on Stan’s cheek, pulling him slowly closer. “Bill…” Stan breathed, his heart going crazy now.  
“Hey Stanley.” Richie yawned, walking into the kitchen, scratching his head. Bill moved away quickly, coughing into his hand. Stanley whipped towards the other direction, quickly running out of the kitchen. Richie stood there for a moment, not sure what he had just witnessed. “Were you guys...oh shit.” He said, his eyes widening and a grin forming.  
Bill glared at Richie. “I swear to g-g-god Richie.” He said, his whole face going red. Richie backed up nervously. “I’m sorry! I was just thirsty big Bill.” He said.  
Stan sat in his hallway looking down at the case of feathers. He smiled and put the case to his chest. This was the best birthday ever.


End file.
